A multiplicity of different cups of this type are known. Single-walled or multiple-walled cups are often used. Multiple-walled cups are used, above all, in the case of hot or cooled drinks, since single-walled cups can often be unpleasant to the touch in these cases.
In all cup variants, however, there is the problem that they can be gripped only unpleasantly. This problem occurs, above all, in the case of cups which are provided with a wavy layer. In addition, there is also often the problem that the outer side of the cups is unpleasantly hot or unpleasantly cold depending on the contents.
Furthermore, cups of this type can be printed only poorly with information and advertising.